One Last Week
by nerowhatever
Summary: Saya, don't sleep. [SaKai]chapter two up.
1. i choke back pain

because i am bold enough, i now present to you:

**One Last Week**

a saya and kai story

**chapter one: **+**i choke back pain+ **

* * *

The burden's over now. After the explosion of the opera house in New York, Saya and I have gotten back to Okinawa to savor the peace and happiness we've been deprived of for two years, along with every one else who's now living their own lives. In a close call, time's running out, and I have to make the most of it…with her. 

There goes the wake up call. That damn rooster next door sure knows his priorities. Then again, I have to thank him for that. I'm a busy man at this very moment. I throw my feet up on the floor and stretch my arms while feeling the cool morning breeze against my slightly shivering skin.

Saya's classes start around seven thirty, and I check the time to find that I still have an hour to do her up. It's not that she doesn't know how to take care of herself. She just gets too drowsy all the time. I figure to bug her until she wakes up for good. Her hibernation period is nearing so bad I have to swallow back my tears as I attempt a knock on her door. No answer.

I've given up school for the shop. This place is dad's remaining memorabilia of the joys we all have shared as a family before all that funky shit has happened. Dad, Riku…but what's left of this family is only me and Saya. I'll probably throw a fit if she's torn away from my life ever again.

But I will. Every time she wobbles at a close distance, every time she yawns, every time she slightly faints, and every time I see her sleep, my whole body seems to crystallize and crack. I wonder what the world will be without her by my side.

"Saya, I'm coming in." I turn the knob and walk straight at the bed post.

I always ask myself why this strange feeling won't ever come to an end. Expectedly, it strangles me. Makes me experience guilt I've never had before. Why, is it so wrong to love someone you've come to know as your sister? I shrug. I doubt that question really has tangible answers anyway.

Saya stirs a little bit, gently grazing my hand as she positions herself to the left side and attempting to drowse off again. She'll be late for school if she keeps doing this for the next five minutes. Guess I don't have a choice do I? I'll do it the hard yet fun way then.

"Oi, Saya." My fingers gently trace small patterns on her hair as I finally come to a conclusion to ruffle them until she wakes up. "Come on, sleepyhead. Help me with breakfast. We'll have what you want. Just name it then I'll cook it for ya."

I grab a pillow, burying it on her face. I take her muffled whimper as an answer. "That's a yes, alright."

Her laughter explodes once I've thrown the pillow to the side. Hearing it makes me somewhat smile, but I have to suppress joining in the fun if I don't want her to be late. Soft giggles become the remnants of her laughter as she tilts her head to look up at me. I get this warm sensation again…I'm just glad I'm not the blushing type.

I see a pool of blood when our eyes have met, and I have to look away.

"I'm sorry, Kai." She tells me. Is it the way I've looked at her? Does she see fear in my eyes? 'Cause if she does, it's not close to true. Yawning, Saya kicks off her blanket and sits up. "I still can't get over it...nightmares, yes, nightmares. All my memories with _him_ keep haunting me in my dreams, Kai."

My heart sinks. I guess she really does love Haji. And hell, there is no way I can compare myself to him. I choke back the pain.

Saya crawls out of the bed, her scent of lavender and rust tingling on my nostrils. She reaches for me, hands slowly resting themselves tenderly on my chest and her head is the finale. I inhale her scent once more.

"Kai," she speaks. Our heartbeats sharing waves of heavy palpitation until we can finally calm ourselves down and realize that it's really nothing. At least for now, I can tell. "Please do me a favor. I want you to help me feel better about Haji's…_death_." Her sobs become evident. "I feel guilty. He shouldn't have done that. He should've thought about his own self. He should've known that I really appreciate what he's doing for me, but it's getting too much—"

"Saya, there's no need to blame yourself," I lift her chin. "He's done what he thinks is right at that time. He lives for you, Saya. Your happiness is his happiness."

As well as mine, and I've always known that she somehow loves him back. I want her to be with the man she loves, just as a normal brother would want, but I can never _ever_ let her go from my heart. It breaks to see my words giving her that smile…despite I mean everything that I've said about Haji. I choke back pain.

"Thanks a lot." There, she smiles again. Ironically, I smile back.

She is so gonna be late. I grab her waist and shove her out of the room. Funny that she doesn't recoil or fight back, it's just isn't the same. Well I might be wrong.

Turning from the stairs, she gives me this unusual smirk…then I just suddenly find myself sprawled on her bedroom floor. Being a chiropteran sure has benefits, I have to give her that.

Rubbing my ass, I try to get up only to be pinned by her…soft gaze. Our worlds once again turn back to normal, and we begin to laugh like crazy.

"Your form of revenge is pretty rough, y'know." I grit, taking her hand as she helps me up.

"Sorry," she says in a fit of small pants from laughing. "It's just that it's been too long since we've joked around like this."

Oh Saya. Joking huh? Wait 'till you realize that you're late. I chuckle from the thought. "Alright, why don't we make breakfast? What do you wan to eat to boost up your school spirit this morning?"

"Oh my god. I do have school!"

The last thing I know, she's already in the kitchen. I guess I'll prepare her lunch then. "Saya, you want some _bentos_ later?"

* * *

Schedule's booked this afternoon. I guess it's time for me and Saya to visit dad, and probably Riku too. His body may not be inside the family tomb, but his memories remain in us with dad. 

Afterwards, we'll go visit the twins at Julia's clinic. I think we have the responsibility to look after them, but Red Shield insists we have to wait a little longer for some reason I don't want to understand.

I also have prepared some bentos for later. Saya just can't get enough of it. That's a clear sign that my cooking has improved. Or maybe she's just a glutton. Well, the weather seems good as always, so I think that the sunset's gonna be spectacular again. So, we'll eat the bentos by the shore for sure.

Just the two of us, I hope. Fate might be kind enough not to intervene and let Saya _be_ for a little while. Her period of sleep is coming. I choke back pain.

"How's the hard work coming along?"

Maybe I'm too familiar of Saya. The sound of her strong yet soft voice echoing in here makes me want to call the Omuro a home like no other. Finishing in packing our snacks, I wipe my sweat dripping face to greet her back.

"The whole place had been packed during lunch that I nearly gave up," I say, "so how did my cooking go?"

Chuckling, I see her sigh while handing me her lunch. "Wow, you really did like 'em."

"How can I not? You made them of course. Besides…" she trails off, somehow looking at me for some answers, "I still want more."

I've always known it. "You'll have the view _and_ the food. I promise you that."

How come I'm being poetic? Saya moves to the counter and pulls out a stool. I stare at her curiously. She looks deprived of sleep despite the fact that she's been sleeping ever since we've gotten here. I approach her, handing her a glass of water.

"It's been so long, you know. I suppose dad must've felt lonely all this time." She takes a sip, chuckling, "…And of course the beach, too. We're its best guest don't you think?"

"Only a few people go there these days. They're too pent up with the modern world that they can't even appreciate the beauty of—"

Why is she looking at me like that? My throat tightens, continuing, "…a breathtaking sunset."

"Then what are we waiting for, Kai?" she reaches for my arm, and I circle out of the counter, us bumping slightly. I've never seen her beam a smile for two years like this one before.

"Let's go get dressed."

"Man, you're persistent," I fume, tugging a smile as I follow her to the stairs.

* * *

Those cobwebs have pissed me off so bad that Saya's done all the cleaning. Shame on me, huh? She's never complained once though. Not that I'm taking advantage of it but I believe she wants too anyway. I run a hand through my frizzy hair, thinking I've been staring at her too much. 

I opt to start a conversation; it's really getting a bit awkward again. "Hey, Saya…do you want to take a dip later?" Although there's a thin chance she might.

It's kinda hard to hear her as she is inside the tomb while I'm stuck outside looking like a nyctophobic coward arranging the flowers inside a vase. But I think she has mumbled a 'not sure'. Whatever, I'm just hoping.

As if on cue, she pops her head out of the tomb with a restless look. "Got the flowers ready?" she waits for me as I stand up with the vase in hand. Sweat is all over her face, and I feel responsible. I should've helped her. But she stops me short when I try to open my mouth to say something, grabbing my wrist and pulling me inside.

"What do you think?" she asks, giggling.

Impressive…it looks so uh, clean. But it's still there. Saya's cocoon. I wonder if she gets a freaky feeling concerning it because…_I do_, every damn time I set my eyes on it. It reminds me something of a speech to say to her before she rests. I choke back pain after she nudges me on the shoulder.

"Well done, Saya. Heh, sorry if I wasn't of any help." I say, fidgeting with the flower petals.

She replies with a warm smile that can always make me turn away for a reason. "Come on, I want to be of some use for a change…besides, you _always_ do all the cooking."

"That's because you can't cook like I do," Retorting something intelligent isn't what I have in mind, but I've said it so anyway. I realize that it's getting late, so I motion for us to pay our respects before going to the clinic. Kneeling, we stare deeply at our father's grave.

I know we're supposed to be a family, dad, even if we're all not related by blood. So what am I supposed to do? Is it…wrong? But I don't want to listen to the guilt whispering in me to stop this, even though it must. Heh, I know that I don't sound like this before, but cut me some slack and don't tell me to stop crying because it _hurts_ right now that I want to gasp. She's right beside me right, dad. I wonder what she's telling you right now…well, I always feel the need to protect and care for her, like I _live_ for her. I don't know what to do when the time comes for her to— Dad, _I just love her so damn much_, I wish I haven't met her!

All my pent up frustrations seem to have collided that my body has almost collapsed without my hands pressing on the ground. Tears trickle down my cheeks as I gasp for air, only to realize that two slender arms are engulfing me from the back.

"It's alright, Kai…"

Saya's voice seems to be enclosed in a glass inside my head as she leans me against her chest, rocking back and forth. I inhale her scent, trying to find her hand and intertwining it with my own.

* * *

frankly, the HAJIxSAYA pairing doesn't interest me the least. so i hope anyone does like this chapter. the second one will be out soon if i get decent reviews. thanks for reading! 


	2. i can't help it

because i am bold enough, i now present to you:

**One Last Week**

a saya and kai story

**chapter two: **+**i can't help it+**

* * *

"They're so adorable," Saya breathes, holding both the twins' small, reaching hands. I can't help but look at them in awe. Come to think of it, they fit perfectly on the frame I'm visualizing in my head. It truly is adorable.

Saya tilts back, smiling at me then back at the twins. I feel my heart thump. There's just something behind her every smile by which getting affected by it makes me undeniably flicker in astonishment. I'm getting a bit poetic again, am I? But even so, what I'm saying is true. For lack of better words, it's indescribable.

Then I hear her murmur something, presumably to herself, but I can't quite understand it. And it'll be rude if I ask her what it is, right?

Then again, I might be wrong. "Thanks, Kai."

"What for?" I should've caught her drift, but to be honest, I don't know what the 'thanks' is for. She's just turned to me and said it out of the blue. I feel so lame, watching her tug a playful grin at me while playing with the twins.

Retorting a smirk whilst closing my eyes, a warm hand suddenly grazes my skin, and I look up to see Saya holding one of the babies. She moves closer to me, trying to place the baby onto my arms, "I'm thanking you for this," she takes out the other from the crib, "If you hadn't said anything to persuade me from not killing my nieces, then I guess I would've lived in turmoil and guilt. And look at them…I never knew how great this would feel. We owe you this new life, Kai. Are you even aware of it?"

This is a bit surprising. First off, I've never expected anything, so they don't have to owe me anything. Seeing them together like this is more than what I think is enough. And I don't want to ask for some compensation…I might get carried away. Because if there's one thing I want her to do for me, I know that it's the one thing she can never _ever_ do.

…To _love_ me in return. Not as a brother, but as a person who's in love with her. And it truly is _that_ hard.

"You just don't know how happy I am just the way everything is going on right now." I say, partly lying of course, my hand slowly tracing its path on her cheek. At the same time, we look down on the bundle we have on our arms.

* * *

I pause mid-step, halfway to the convenient store, as I watch Saya tilt her head back to let out a soft, lazy yawn. There's a sudden rush in my heart before I finally start to relax. That…_habit_ of hers scares me, I admit. But all I can do is watch, and right now, that's only what I'm good at. I even don't want to move a muscle until she's pulled my wrist and dragged me along with her.

"You look pale. I bet you want some nice fresh meat…" There goes one of her chiropteran dialogues which I fairly find amusing, "…for a barbecue!" she coos, dragging a helpless me to the Meat and Poultry section. I stand by her, watching in fascination as she browses the meat corner with the same fascination. "Aww, they look so delicious…as if I wanna buy all of them." She turns to me, laughing in that giggly voice I love, "Sure, you're crept out by now, huh."

"Not a chance." I counter with a grin. I take she finds me annoying by now, seeing that I'm quiet as a pup. Guess I should just shrug that yawn earlier, shouldn't I? "Have you picked out anything yet so we could get the hell out of here?"

Her reply is shoving two big pork meats in a zip lock container at my chest. "Actually, yes." She saunters toward the counter with a triumphant smile. I follow slowly, hesitant in holding what she's just shoved to me. Err, moisture.

"So…" I begin, plopping the meat on the cashier counter, "aside from this raw baby, got everything else ready? I don't want to rub stones again for fire, y'know." That being said is actually true, two _normal_ years ago, that is.

Saya, _expectedly_, has rolled her eyes on my additional remark as she fumbles on our huge beach bag. I've only referred about the lighter, which we idiotically hadn't have brought two _normal_ years ago in a family beach bask. "I guess so, _sir_. I even packed you some extra shorts in case you want to swim, and," she pulls out a lotion, "well, we won't need this sunblock lotion since it's almost twilight."

She zips close the bag, piercing me with those formidable red orbs. "Anything else, _sir_?"

"None that I could think of for now," I give her a leering-like smile I know she loves to hate.

The cashier hands me the meat in a plastic bag, and Saya intuitively walks ahead and out of the store as I follow behind. I watch her in amusement…and partly, fascination. She really does hate it when I give her that smile, huh. Come on, I'm not that unattractive…at least in a non-brotherly way.

But I haven't expected her to laugh. "Keep on doing that, Kai, and I swear I'm going to smack you! I wonder why your _words_ are becoming so complicated these days. You're not reading to much, are you?"

We both hop on my trusty bike, and I immediately start on the engine. It's funny that she's said that. But my words can't possibly be complicated…because _I am_ complicated.

Looking down, Saya's slender arms wrap themselves tightly on my waist as I brush on the handle, pushing us toward the tranquil streets of Okinawa.

* * *

Not really a view to die for, but this will do. The bright golden sun is setting, blessing the skies with a heavenly glow that somehow makes me feel lucky for witnessing it with Saya. Speaking of Saya, she's lying on the sand beside me with her head on my chest, gazing upon the sea's sparkling horizon. We…we look like lovers by the beach.

I know this doesn't mean anything to her, but I feel so conscious that this has to stop. Luckily, I'm on a barbeque watch. But this is gonna be a bit difficult…I like us this way. And if there's _any_ way I can make this moment last, I will. And I don't care if it's that cliché. Nothing matters anymore. I won't have her no matter how I wish for.

"Saya, I have to stand up," I croak a little but just laughed it off, gently lifting her off me, "I smell something burnt…must be our precious barbeque!"

She merely drawls a 'sure', and I obviously sense her sleepiness. This isn't good. I don't find this small event boring, so why? Nonetheless, I get up and check on our barbeques. Looks like they're ready so I guess Saya won't be dozing off now, will she?

As if in cue, she grabs one stick from the grill and tears a chunk out of it. I stare at her in my usual mask of horror whenever she eats like that. "You should get used to this by now," she chokes cutely, "…my, this is so delicious! I love the marinade sauce you used," she keeps rambling on and on about how good I cook and everything. Yes, I know that already, Saya. You're completely at loss of words when you're eating my dish.

"Here, have some good 'ol bentos!" I hype, handing her a piece after I've unwrapped the bento box.

The gleam in her eyes when she sees food never ceases to amaze me. She's devoured the bento so quick I have to give her the whole box. Well I'm not a big egg fan anyway for that matter. Grinning in satisfaction, I take a hold of my barbeque and ready a mouth watering bite.

"Kai, I feel so pregnant…" Saya croaks. I chuckle as a response.

After the small yet pleasant feast we've had, a nice beach walk has been our next option. So we're strolling barefoot on the shoreline, the small waves gently hitting our ankles while the fresh ocean breeze ruffles our hair. It's a wonderful feeling when you're at this state. It's even more wonderful when you're with someone you truly care about.

But this is too much. A guy will normally hold hands with a girl in this situation. Yes, my teenage hormones are kicking…is it a problem? All I want to do right now is tell her how I feel before it's too late…and to hold her hand, of course. It'll seem normal for those who pass by and don't give a shit on who we are, but it's different for the two of us. We're family beyond anything. And that's what we'll ever be, even though I don't want it to.

"I wish we can go here every single day," she says, and I can feel her hand clutching my arm, "even the night sounds fine. But I guess you'll be too busy, so never mind," she trails off, letting go.

I'm lost at words. She's right, though. I'm running the shop until 10pm, who knows when the costumers will come and go. But I do want to go here every single day. I want this place to be our so-called sanctuary, knowing that only a few hang out here. Grabbing her hand, she turns to me and I think I'll say something to make it up, "Don't worry, we'll go here every weekends. What do you think?"

Wrong, Kai, _wrong_…

You don't know how long she'll last awake.

Silence befalls us, and I have to find a way out of it. Then again, even before I can actually do anything, Saya wobbles and collapses onto my shoulders. I hold her tight enough not to fall, so there we stand…by the shore, under the moonlight.

In such a cliché moment and in her most vulnerable state, I lift her chin up to look upon her beautiful, sleeping face. Against all odds, I kiss her.

* * *

big thanks for those who reviewed the first chapter. most of them were positive, so yay **S**a**K**ai! again, I'm really curious on what you people think about this story, the pairing, the way I write, etc. so drop me a review. _cheers._


End file.
